Everytime We Touch
by Lynn S 09
Summary: Hoy es el cumpleaños de la persona más importante en la vida de Maki, Yazawa Nico. Son pareja desde hace más de 8 años, ella quiere demostrarle lo mucho que la ama, lo mucho que le gusta estar a su lado, incluso si entraban en discusión, a ella le parecía hermosa la pelinegra con ese puchero en sus labios. Ella decidió dar el siguiente paso, pedir su mano en matrimonio.*


*[Editado/Corregido]

 **¡Para la mejor y gran idol número 1 Nico-nii!**

 **Realmente amo a Nico con todo mí ser, no sé cómo explicarlo, le agarre tanto cariño sin ni siquiera notarlo**

 **Sé que a muchos fans no les agrada su carácter, el que tenga** _ **un ego más grande que su cuerpo**_ **pero sigue siendo linda~**

 **Nico, es a la única que le escrito en su cumpleaños, tal vez porque me identifico en muchos aspectos con ella.**

 **¡Si se pudiera, también le dedicará una carta como Soramaru lo hizo, Soramaru es un amor de persona también!**

 **La idea está basada un poco en la canción** Everytime We Touch

 _¡Sonriamos a pesar de las circunstancias!_

 _¡Eso es lo que Nico querría para todos nosotros!_

 _¡Nico Nico Nii~!_

* * *

Everytime We Touch

.

.

.

.

 _Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki_

.

.

.

.

Pareja: **NicoMaki**

.

.

.

.

Capitulo Único:

[ Te amo ]

 _Maki POV_

 _Hace algunos años, pensé que mi vida sería completamente distinta como lo es ahora, pensaba que mi destino ya estaba escrito por mi padre y madre, gracias al flamante apellido que poseo, Nishikino. Algunas personas piensan que es cool el permanecer a una familia adinerada y dueña de una cadena de hospitales por todo Japón, que equivocados están…_

 _Ser un heredero nunca ha sido fácil y probablemente jamás lo será, ser un heredero consiste llevar en alto el honor de tu apellido, ser educada para servir a invitados en eventos sociales, aprender ya sean por las buenas o por las malas, que algún día, contraerás matrimonio con alguien que es más que seguro que no amas, todo por el bien social que nos rodea._

 _Desde pequeña, he estado aislada de los demás niños de mi edad, no pude salir a jugar a un parque o ir a un lugar divertido sin que me sobreprotegieran, mis padres, al ser médicos, no estuvieron en esa etapa de mi vida, su trabajo los mantuvo ocupados tanto que muchas veces olvidaron a su hija._

 _Por suerte, en mi octavo cumpleaños papá me regalo un piano de cola negro, era muy lindo detalle, realmente lo ame. Aprendí a tocarlo gracias a que me contrataron una profesora personal, ella era muy amable y cariñosa, tanto que le tome mucho afecto._

 _Era Kimino Sakurako-sensei, recuerdo perfectamente que al cumplir 10 años me regalo un telescopio, ya que le confesé una vez en las practicas que me encantaba observar las estrellas, por desgracia, dos años después, ella se mudó al extranjero, dejándome otra vez sola…_

 _No fue hasta que entre a Otonokizaka que mis emociones salieron de aquel baúl escondido dentro de mi corazón._

 _En Otonokizaka, conocí a µ's._

 _µ's es algo realmente importante para mí, me enseño volver a sonreír y emocionarme por cantar delante de todos con una gran sonrisa, algo mágico y maravilloso._

 _Luego esta ella._

 _Ella es Yazawa Nico._

 _En un principio no me agradaba ni un poco, es decir…_

 _¿Cómo te puede agradar a alguien que no busca más que pelear contigo?_

 _Llovieron y llovieron discusiones sin sentido, pero, de alguna u otra forma, nos hicimos cercanas, tanto que supe por qué sonreía a pesar de estar triste, su padre era la razón._

 _De poco a poco me fue pareciendo atractiva, de un día a otro desperté con ansias de volverla a ver…_

 _Esa atracción era magnética, por más que intentaba alejarla de mí, regresaba sin explicaciones._

 _Se graduó y ella fue quien me consoló._

 _Año y medio después de la graduación, le confesé que la amaba, que ya no soportaba este dolor que oprimía mi pecho cada vez que no me prestaba atención, yo esperaba un rechazo…_

… _pero el destino me sorprendió, ella me beso y me confeso que también me amaba, pero que no sabía cómo me lo tomaría, por ello no me lo había dicho en la graduación._

 _Me sentí por primera vez, completa._

 _Me sentí amada con sinceridad, me sentí plena._

 _Y yo me prometí demostrarle cada día cuanto la amaba._

 _Meses habían pasado desde que comenzamos a ser novias, luego de una discusión —en la cual gano Nico-chan—, decidimos que ya era tiempo que mis padres lo supieran._

 _Por suerte, no se lo tomaron mal, incluso me confesaron que ya dudaban mi sexualidad debido a que ningún pretendiente me parecía guapo y además, se enamoraron de Nico-chan a primera vista._

 _Cuando entre a la facultad de medicina, nos distanciamos un poco, entre tantos proyectos y tesis por cumplir, ya no pudimos frecuentarnos, sobre todo porque ella al tomar de carrera gastronomía, fue invitada de honor por los chefs más famosos de Japón, cosa que realmente me siento orgullosa de ella._

 _Pero aun así, nuestra relación no se marchitó._

 _Justo en vacaciones fue cuando recuperamos todo el tiempo perdido, ya sabrán a lo que me refiero._

 _Hoy ya hacen 8 años desde que somos amantes, 8 largos años de mi vida siendo feliz con la persona que más amaba y deseaba que siempre se quedará a mi lado._

 _Para eso, pediré su mano._

 _Me siento un poco ansiosa, que va, estoy realmente con los nervios a flor de piel._

 _Aprovechando que es su cumpleaños, invente la excusa de salir a cenar para celebrarlo, claro ella con su hermosa sonrisa acepto sin chistar._

 _Suspiré un par de veces antes de tocar levemente la puerta de su apartamento, escondiendo el ramo de rosas detrás de mi espalda y acomodándome el traje que traía._

—¡Maki-chan~! — _y como siempre, me dio un beso rápido una vez me abrió la puerta_ — ¿Traes un ramo para Nico-ni~?

 _Es obvio que lo sepa, siempre ha sido una costumbre._

—Como todos los años Nico-chan — _se lo entregue mostrándole mi mejor sonrisa_ — Te vez muy bien con ese vestido~

—Eso es porque Maki-chan lo escogió para mí~ — _me contestó sonriente con el ramo en mano y también pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas_ — Iré a ponerlas en el florero, ya regreso~

 _Asentí levemente y ella se adentró de nuevo a su apartamento, por mi parte saque el celular verificando la hora._

 _7:36 p.m._

 _Aún estoy a buen tiempo…_

 _Ella regreso y tomándola de la mano nos dirigimos a mi coche, para ir a la reservación que había pedido una semana antes._

 _Al restaurante que iríamos a cenar, era de Eli y de Nozomi, ambas ya llevaban 2 años de casadas._

 _Algunas veces me tocó ver como Nico-chan les ayudaba cuando estaban en aprietos._

 _Ya nos encontrándonos ahí, di el nombre de la reservación y el mesero nos llevó a una mesa cercana a una gran ventana, dejándonos ver el hermoso cielo estrellado y dándole un toque más romántico._

 _Una vez terminamos la cena, me disculpe con Nico-chan y me dirigí a los sanitarios, una vez llegue ahí, me encontré con la sonrisa cálida de Nozomi._

—Hoy será el gran día Maki-chan — _me dijo una vez me llevaba cerca de aquel piano de cola blanco_ — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si estuviera en la cuerda floja pasando un volcán a punto de hacer erupción — _contesté con toda la sinceridad que tenía, ella se río un poco_ — Oye, es enserio Nozomi

—Lo lamento Maki-chan, sé que lo harás bien — _ella me alentó como todas las veces anteriores_ — Sé que aunque te sientas nerviosa, lo harás muy bien~

 _Solo deje escapar una sonrisa, sintiéndome menos nerviosa._

—Ven, estarás cerca del piano pero nadie te verá hasta que vayas a el — _la seguí durante unos minutos, una vez ahí, me abrazo_ — Buena suerte Maki-chan

—G-Gracias…— _dije una vez me dejo de abrazar_

—Gracias a ti por hacer tan feliz a Nicocchi, iré a decirle a Elicchi que ya estas lista — _se fue antes de siquiera pudiera contestar algo._

 _Desde donde me encontraba podía ver claramente a Nico-chan, ella parecía estar jugando en su celular mientras me esperaba._

 _Quiero imaginar que esta sorpresa le encantará._

 _Quiero pasar el resto de mis días con ella._

 _Quiero seguirla amando incluso después de la muerte._

 _Ella es mi vida y no sé qué haría si se marchase._

—Maki, me han dicho que ya estabas lista. — _Eli de la nada estaba a un lado de mi mirando hacia donde yo antes estaba mirando_ — No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

 _Ahora el papá viene a alentarme, ante tal pensamiento me reí un poco._

—Gracias por todo, Eli.

—No hay de que, ahora tu momento de brillar ha llegado — _una vez dijo eso se dirigió hasta posarse delante del piano, capturando la atención de todos_

"Buenas noches a todos, como ya sabrán, soy Ayase Eli, la dueña de este maravilloso lugar junto a mi hermosa esposa Tojo Nozomi, espero que se la estén pasando bien y que su comida les haya sido de su agrado~

Durante todos los años que lleva este restaurante siempre me han preguntado el por qué tengo un piano si nadie se ha animado a tocarlo, bueno, es porque tengo a alguien que en sus ratos libres le encantaba tocarlo, así que pensé que tal vez algún día tocaría para todos nosotros, para suerte de todos los presentes, ese día a llegado.

Ella me ha pedido de favor, que le permitiese tocar y cantar la siguiente canción, la cual va especialmente a mi mejor amiga, Yazawa Nico…"

 _Una vez menciono su nombre, un reflector se posó en ella, avergonzándola un poco y saludando tímidamente a Eli._

 _Mire hacia arriba y me encontré con Honoka a cargo del reflector, con esa gran sonrisa que nos motivó a todos a seguir adelante._

"…con ustedes, damas y caballeros, Nishikino Maki."

 _Mientras me dirigía hacía el banquillo pude ver la mirada de asombro y como su sonrojo se identificó aún más que antes, sonreí de lado al ver aquella reacción._

—¡Tú puedes hacerlo Maki-chan~! — _desvié mi mirada hacía donde se encontraban aquellas voces tan familiares para mí, los demás integrantes de µ's se encontraban a un lado de Nozomi y Eli_ — ¡Todo estará bien!

 _Todo estará bien._

 _Estarás bien._

 _Confía en ti, Maki._

 _Ahora me encontraba con los ojos cerrados, posando mis dedos en algunas teclas y repasaba mentalmente la letra de aquella canción._

 _Y sin más comencé a tocar._

 _ **I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me…**_

 _(Sigo escuchando tu voz cuando duermes a mí lado…)_

 _ **I still feel your touch in my dreams…**_

 _(Aún siento tu toque en mis sueños…)_

 _ **Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why…**_

 _(Perdona mi inseguridad, pero no sé porque…)_

… _ **without you it's hard to survive.**_

 _(…sin ti es difícil sobrevivir.)_

 _De reojo, observe como ella se tapaba su boca y parecía que lágrimas se le escapaba de aquellos orbes carmesí intenso que tanto amo._

' _ **Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling…**_

 _(Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, siento esto…)_

 _ **And every time we kiss, I swear I can fly…**_

 _(Y cada vez que nos besamos, juro que puedo volar…)_

 _ **Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last…**_

 _(¿No puedes sentir lo rápido de mis latidos?_ _Quiero que esto dure….)_

 _ **Need you by my side…**_

 _(Te necesito a mi lado…)_

' _ **Cause every time we touch, I feel the static…**_

 _(Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, siento la estática…)_

 _ **And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky…**_

 _(Y cada vez que nos besamos, intento tocar al cielo…)_

 _ **Can't you feel my heart beat slow? I can't let you go…**_

 _(¿No puedes sentir lo lento de mis latidos? No quiero dejarte ir…)_

 _ **Want you in my life…**_

 _(Te quiero en mi vida…)_

 _Sin haberlo notado antes, lágrimas también comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas pero aun así mi voz no titubeo en ningún momento._

 _No me rendiría cuando ya había llegado tan lejos._

 _Tome un poco de aire antes de volver a cantar._

 _ **Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky…**_

 _(Tus brazos son mi castillo, tu corazón es mi cielo…)_

 _Solo en tus brazos me siento protegida, tus brazos son la fortaleza que me protege siempre…y tu corazón, es el cielo en donde el mío vuela junto a ti._

 _ **They wipe away tears that I cry…**_

 _(Hacen desaparecer las lágrimas que derramo…)_

 _ **The good and the bad times, we've been through them all…**_

 _(Los buenos y malos momentos, los hemos superado todos…)_

 _ **You make me rise when I fall…**_

 _(Tú haces que me levante cuando me caigo…)_

 _. . ._

' _ **Cause every time we touch, I feel the static…**_

 _(Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, siento la estática…)_

 _Nico POV_

 _No podía contener mi llanto, desde el inicio, ella me pareció perfecta y hermosa, tanto asi que pensé que me habían enviado un ángel._

 _Sentí como otras voces comenzaron a hacer coro a la hermosa voz de Maki-chan, mire como de apoco las demás chicas se colocaron alrededor de ella, formando una media luna._

 _Este momento era simplemente maravilloso, nunca me espere esto._

 _Realmente cada día me sigue impresionando aún más._

… _ **every time we touch, I get this feeling…**_

 _(…cada vez que nos tocamos, siento esto…)_

 _ **And every time we kiss, I swear I can fly…**_

 _(Y cada vez que nos besamos, juro que puedo volar…)_

 _ **Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last…**_

 _(¿No puedes sentir lo rápido de mis latidos?_ _Quiero que esto dure….)_

 _ **Need you by my side…**_

 _(Te necesito a mi lado…)_

 _Yo también te necesito a mi lado, Maki._

 _ **Cause every time we touch, I feel the static…**_

 _(Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, siento la estática…)_

 _ **And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky…**_

 _(Y cada vez que nos besamos, intento tocar al cielo…)_

 _ **Can't you feel my heart beat slow? I can't let you go…**_

 _(¿No puedes sentir lo lento de mis latidos? No quiero dejarte ir…)_

 _ **Want you in my life…**_

 _(Te quiero en mi vida…)_

—Nico…— _la voz de Umi me saco del ensueño y la mire sorprendida, ya que hace unos segundos estaba ahí con las demás_ — Acompáñame…

 _Me tendió la mano y un tanto extrañada la tome, ella estaba usando un traje de mesero por alguna extraña razón._

 _Hacía donde me llevaba era donde Maki se encontraba posada delante de aquel piano, a unos cuantos metros de ella, Umi me soltó y sonrió un poco antes de posarse a un lado de Kotori._

—Nico...esta canción habla de todo lo que siento cuando estoy junto a ti — _me lo decía mientras se acercaba lentamente con una sonrisa_ — Incluso, siento tantas cosas inexplicables cuando estoy a tu lado…

 _Estábamos a un paso de distancia, todo pareció haber desaparecido a mi alrededor._

 _Solo estábamos ella y yo._

—Por eso…estay lista para dar el siguiente paso — _vi como sacaba algo de su bolsillo y se arrodillo en una pierna delante mío, dios mío será que…_ — Así que… ¿Me permitirías estar por el resto de mis días a tu lado, Nico?

—¡C-Claro que si Maki! — _mi voz se entrecorto un poco gracias al llanto y me lance en sus brazos, haciendo que cayéramos contra el suelo_ — S-Siempre que me dejes hacer lo mismo…Maki

 _Pude sentir como ella soltó un gritillo de felicidad y comenzó a abrazarme con mucha fuerza, me separe un poco para ver aquel fino rostro._

 _Ella estaba llorando con una linda sonrisa en su rostro._

 _Sin decir más, la bese._

* * *

 _Hoy era el día de nuestra boda, era nuestro día especial, nuestro momento._

 _Yo me encontraba en otra habitación ya que nadie nos dejó vernos antes, ya que eso sería romper generaciones._

—¿Estas lista, Nicocchi? — _me preguntó Nozomi mientras me colocaba el velo y miraba si no me hacía falta nada más_ — Por fin se cumplirá tu sueño~

 _Y tiene razón, hace dos años atrás yo le había confesado que quería casarme con Maki, pero que no sabía si mi pelirroja estaba lista para dar aquel paso._

 _Pero aquel día de mi cumpleaños, me lo propuso de una manera espectacular, canto y toco para mí, solamente para mí._

 _Las chicas le acompañaron en un momento de la canción, todo fue maravilloso._

 _El mejor regalo de cumpleaños._

—L-Lo sé Nozomi…— _tartamudee un poco ganándome una sonrisa perversa de ella_

—Nicocchi está nerviosa~ que linda~ — _se burló con voz cantarina mientras iba a abrir la puerta, ahí se encontraba Kotori_ — Kotori-chan, la gran idol número 1 está nerviosa, ¿puedes creerlo~?

—Pensé que nunca vería esa faceta de Nico-chan~ — _contestó siguiéndole el juego y solo atine a fruncir el ceño_ — Si frunces el ceño, te saldrán arrugas Nico-chan~

—¿Ni siquiera en mi boda me dejaran de fastidiar? — _me quejé haciendo que ambas se rieran._

—Pides imposibles Nicocchi~ — _respondió mi mejor amiga mientras ellas se acercaban a mí con una sonrisa_ — Solo queríamos que dejaras de estar tan nerviosa, ¿verdad Kotori-chan?

—Cierto Nico-chan, no te preocupes~ — _me tomo de los hombros volteándome al gran espejo que estaba delante de mí_ — Maki-chan se impresionara mucho al ver lo hermosa que esta su futura esposa~

 _Unos toques se escucharon._

 _Nozomi fue a abrir y por el reflejo pude notar que era Rin, con un esmoquin gracias a la idea de Honoka._

—¡Wow Nico-chan te ves hermosa nya~! — _me sonrió emocionada haciéndome sonrojar un poco_ — Umi-chan pregunta si la novia ya está lista~

—Nicocchi está más que lista, infórmale a Umi-chan que enseguida iremos — _le contesto con una sonrisa mientras Kotori hacía unos toques a mi cabello suelto_ — ¿Cómo esta Maki-chan?

—Fue difícil hacer que se quedará en la habitación nya~ — _dijo contestando un poco… ¿pálida?_ — Pero justo en estos momentos debería de estar dirigiéndose al altar~

—Me lo imagino~ — _Nozomi miro ahora a Kotori, quien se mantuvo al margen de todo_ — ¿Podría tener unos minutos con Nicocchi, Kotori-chan?

—Claro~ listo Nico-chan~ — _se despidió de nosotras y se marchó junto a Rin._

—¿De qué quieres hablar Nozomi? — _pregunte con curiosidad y ella sonriendo me tomo de las manos_ — ¿Nozomi?

—Solo quiero decirle a mi mejor amiga que le deseo la mejor felicidad de ahora en adelante — _Nozomi…_ — Gracias por ser más que una amiga para mi Nicocchi, ser mi familia...

—Nozomi…

—Me alegra mucho saber que has encontrado a alguien que a pesar de todo, te ama con la última fibra de su ser — _parecía que ella estaba a punto de llorar_ — Recuerda esto siempre Nicocchi…

"No importa dónde te encuentres, nosotras siempre estaremos para ti, incluso si tu no quieres…

—….porque eres un ángel para todo µ's…" _—una lágrima se escapó pero a ella no le importo porque me seguía sonriendo con amor_ — Eres un milagro para todos los que te han conocido.

—M-Me harás llorar antes de la ceremonia…— _dije en voz baja mientras ella me ayudaba a parame y me entrego aquel ramo_ — N-Nozomi idiota…

—Vamos ya Nicocchi — _abrió la puerta encontrándonos con Eli con la mano alzada_ — Ara, Elicchi ya está aquí~

—He venido por la novia, después de todo yo la entregaré al altar Nozomi~ — _contesto con orgullo, me estaba arrepintiendo de habérselo propuesto_ —Te ves hermosa Nico~

—Nico-nii siempre se ve hermosa con cualquier cosa~ — _le conteste con mi gran ego y se rieron._

 _Ahora me encontraba esperando del brazo de Eli a que la melodía sonara._

 _Segundos más tarde, comenzaron a sonar, dándonos la señal de entrar._

 _Caminamos tranquilas, dejando que cada invitado se levantara de su asiento para recibirnos._

 _Desde aquí note a mi familia, todos estaban sonriendo felices, mamá se encontraba al borde del llanto y mis hermanos también, incluso a Kotaro se le escapo una lagrima._

 _Por otro lado, se encontraban los papás de Maki. Ellos se encontraban sonriendo orgullosos en cuanto me vieron, viéndome con tanto amor._

" _Papá, ¿estas orgulloso de Nico?" pensé sonriendo al ver a Maki con rubor en su rostro y dedicándome una tímida sonrisa esperándome con Umi a su lado._

 _Cerré los ojos, recordando la última vez que había visto su radiante sonrisa._

" _Papá siempre se sentirá orgulloso de ti, mi pequeña y adorable princesa Nico nii…" por un momento sentí que volví a escucharlo, haciendo que volviera a abrir mis ojos y voltee sorprendida hacía Eli, ella me sonrió._

 _En su rostro se encontraba la gran sonrisa de papá…_

" _Papá…"_

—Maki, antes de entregártela, debo decirte que si le haces llorar te las verás conmigo — _le advirtió lanzándole por segundos una mirada helada, ella se puso pálida y sonrió nerviosa_ — Nico, estoy orgullosa de ti…

" _Gracias, Eli…"_

 _Aquellas palabras siempre quedarán dentro de mi corazón, mi Maki se acercó tomando el ramo dándoselo a Hanayo, luego con mucho amor me tomo de las manos y nos pusimos en el altar._

 _Mientras oficializaban nuestra boda, aproveche para verla detenidamente._

 _Ella como Eli, Umi, Rin y Honoka llevaba traje, con su cabello rojizo sujetado en una cola al lado._

 _Le quedaba como anillo al dedo, dejando resaltar su espectacular cuerpo._

"Las sortijas por favor…"

 _La encargada de traer las sortijas era Nozomi, quien ya no intentaba parar su llanto, se posó delante de nosotras dejando que cada una las tomáramos, sin decir nada se marchó de nuevo a su lugar._

"….así que, Nishikino Maki.

¿Aceptas a Yazawa Nico, como tu legítima esposa, amarla en las buenas y en las malas, incluso en días de tristeza y de enfermedad, incluso después de la muerte?"

—Acepto — _respondió sin dudas dedicándome una hermosa sonrisa, sosteniendo fuertemente el agarre de nuestras manos y lentamente me coloco aquel hermoso anillo en mi dedo meñique_ — Yo, Nishikino Maki, acepto a Yazawa Nico como mi hermosa esposa, juro solemnemente el protegerla, amarla y estar a su lado en cualquier adversidad que intente dañar nuestro amor. Incluso después de la muerte, mi amor por ella seguirá intenso como la primera vez, porque…este amor con el paso de los años, siguió creciendo y creciendo, todo gracias a ella.

—M-Maki…— _si no fuera porque aún no nos han dicho que nos besemos, ya la hubiera besado._

"Perfecto, ahora Yazawa Nico.

¿Aceptas a Nishikino Maki, como la persona con quien compartirás el resto de tus días, amándola en las buenas como en las malas, incluso en días de tristeza y de enfermedad, incluso después de la muerte?"

—¡Acepto~! — _contesté alegremente dedicándole una gran sonrisa, haciéndola reí un poco y con cuidado coloque el anillo que le hacía pareja al mío_ — Yo, Yazawa Nico~ Nishikino Maki, te acepto como mi amada esposa, por el resto de días inclusive aunque la muerte llegue, te seguiré amando como lo he estado haciendo durante estos largos 9 años de noviazgo y 11 años de conocernos por primera vez, si quieres llorar yo te brindare consuelo, si quieres reír yo reiré contigo…siempre juntas no importa que, porque te amo.

"Les deseo la mejor de las felicidades, pueden besarse"

 _A pesar de lo ansiosas que ambas nos encontrábamos, acercamos lentamente nuestros rostros hasta que toparan nuestros labios, besándonos de manera tierna._

 _Pude sentir como el beso era algo salado, gracias a nuestras lágrimas._

 _Nos separamos tímidamente, escuchando los aplausos y gritos eufóricos de todos nuestros invitados, especialmente de Hanayo._

 _Luego todos nos dirigimos al sitio en donde sería la fiesta, cortesía de los padres de Maki._

 _Ya ahí con todas las invitadas listas para el ramo, me coloque de espaldas y lo lance._

 _Para sorpresa de todos, cayo justo donde Umi se encontraba sentada, ganándose muchas miradas celosas pero rápidamente Kotori llego feliz besándola delante de todos._

—Quien pensaría que sería Umi…— _comento mí ahora esposa, una vez todos nos pusimos a cenar_ — Kotori está más que feliz…

—Tienes razón~ — _concordé entrelazando su mano con la mía por encima de la mesa_ — Espero que Umi no se desmaye cuando se lo pida~

—Estará bien, confiemos en ella…— _y me beso en la frente, sonrojándome_ — Gracias por amarme hasta ahora…

—Hehe~ también te agradezco mucho el amarme…— _me recargue en su hombro con una sonrisa ingenua y la mire_ — _¿Me estas mirando…?_

— _No te estoy mirando…_ — _ella murmuró antes de que nos besáramos de nuevo._

" _Te amo, Nico…"_

" _Te amo, Maki…"_

* * *

 **Quería hacerlo más largo, pero creo que así está bien~**

 **Seré sincera, yo jamás he ido a bodas y es muy escasa la vez que vi escenas de películas con ellas, espero que los votos —creo que esos son— les hayan gustado, honestamente sabiendo mi mala situación amorosa, es un logró escribir algo así~**

" _ **¡Hey Nico!**_

 _ **Aunque muchos digan y digan que solamente eres un personaje inexistente, que no eres real y todas aquellas cosas…**_

 _ **Realmente agradezco de todo corazón el a verte conocido, el haberme enseñado tu linda sonrisa "Nico Nico Nii~"**_

 _ **Se quien más te extraña es la persona que te dio voz, Sora.**_

 _ **¡Ella definitivamente siempre será tu súper fan no. 1 en todooooooo el universo!**_

 _ **No importa en donde me entre, para mí, el tener presente todo lo que nos cantas en Mahoutsukai Hajimemashita, es uno de mis motivos para seguir en donde estoy y poder hacer sonreír a los demás con mi sonrisa.**_

 _ **Te escribiera aún más cosas, pero eso será después, gracias por llegar a mi vida.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por todo gran idol número 1 del Universo, Nico-Nii!**_

 _ **Con todo cariño, Joselyn."**_


End file.
